Electional Blackmail
by OzzyJ
Summary: Laura's past comes back to haunt her when Richard Adar's wife surfaces in the fleet.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: A drabble series that starts during LDYB part 1. It has an AU twist, but falls back into canon in the end.

I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

Electional Blackmail Part 1: You've Got Mail

"That was actually quite fun." President Laura Roslin sighed as she flopped down onto the Admirals couch, flinching slightly as cold leather made contact with the back of her knees. "I forgot how exhilarating a good debate can be."

She smiled up at Bill as he undid the top button on his tunic and moved towards the drinks cart, side stepping torn prompt cards along the way.

"Sorry," Laura hoisted herself to her feet, "I'll get those,"

"Don't," Bill spun to face her, their drinks in hand - not realising that she was standing quite so close. "Here," His voice faltered as he passed her a glass and took an awkward step back, "Relax…you did good today - you deserve it."

"Why thank you Admiral," Laura held up her drink in salute and Bill followed suit; glasses clinking before they knocked back the amber liquid. Their eyes met over their tilted tumblers - inhaling sharply in unison as the fiery beverage scorched their parched throats.

After a beat they smiled shyly, diverting their eyes as their locked, smouldering gaze threatened to develop beyond their self-set, semi-platonic boundaries.

Laura's drifting focus settled upon a white envelope sitting atop Bill's desk - inscribed '_FAO President Roslin_.'

"What's that?" Laura took a tentative step towards it.

"What's what?" Bill, who had been occupying his eyes (and his mind) with mundane objects around the room, followed her.

"This…" She fingered the edge of the envelope. "…is it from you?"

"No," Bill frowned, looking at the pile of paperwork beneath "Looks like it came with my reports."

"Why would somebody send mail to you, that's marked for my attention?"

He shrugged, "So…You gonna open it?"

"I guess…" Laura chewed her bottom lip as she plucked the envelope from his desk and retreated to the couch.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

Electional Blackmail Part 2: Out Of The Blue

Laura perched on the cushions of Bill's couch, eager fingers tearing into the crisp white envelope - she could feel his eyes boring into her as she pulled a letter from its paper confines.

Bill watched intently as Laura removed the note, straightening the paper out with a frim flick of her wrist, before skimming the words through her dark framed spectacles.

Initially the change in her was slight; Laura's shoulders had stiffened – her posture more rigid and in complete contrast to how she had relaxed back into the couch upon entering his quarters. But what truly gave away her discomfort was the colour slowly draining from her face.

"Laura?" Bill asked, his voiced laced with concern.

She looked up at him sharply, clutching the paper to her chest.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine…really..." A tight, unconvincing smile twitched at her lips as she stood abruptly, moving briskly towards the door. "Thank you for your hospitality Bill, but I really must be going…"

"Wait," Bill took a step towards her, but she took a guarded one back. "What the hell is in that letter?"

"Nothing." She answered defensively, before softening her tone. "I'm tired. I have an early morning meeting to prepare for…" It was an obvious lie and they both knew it, so she swiftly changed tactics, resorting to use the one excuse he wouldn't probe. "It's personal."

xXx

As Laura fled Bills quarters, heart beating loudly in time with her hurried footsteps, the words written on paper she still clutched tightly in her hand, swirled through her anxious mind.

'_Laura,_

_It's time we talked._

_Christine'_

The only Christine that Laura knew had perished with the rest of civilisation when the colonies were attacked – hadn't she?

Laura breathed deeply, fighting back a wave of nausea.

'_Is Christine Adar still alive?'_

TBC

Author Notes:

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to bugsfic on LJ for the fantastic beta.

I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

Electional Blackmail Part 3: First Impressions

Laura turned on her side to face the nightstand; the illuminated hands of a wind-up alarm clock mocked her restless night's sleep.

Haunting memories of her affair with Richard flooded her sleep-starved mind, resurfacing long forgotten, conflicting feelings of gut-wrenching guilt and carnal desire.

"_Wait," Laura had whispered as she broke their embrace, leaning back against Richard's desk, skirt hoisted to her hips. "We can't…"_

"_She won't find out." He reclaimed her lips fervently; pressing her firmly into the desks wooden edge, running a hand up the inside of her bare thigh. "Probably wouldn't care anyway."_

_Laura's breath had caught; her concerns had shot straight to the back of her mind when Richard's eager fingers breached the black lace of her panties, and touched her heated flesh. _

With a heavy sigh, Laura rolled onto her back, tugging at the covers with frustration.

She had met Richard Adar long before his political campaign, when he was still Mayor of Caprica City. He was incredibly charismatic; every word that fell from his lips was as engaging as the last and Laura was drawn to him instantly – but then she met his wife.

On first impressions, Christine Adar was simply the unassuming wife of the City Mayor. However, beneath the meek, doting wife façade festered a fiercely ambitious woman. The daughter of a senator, Christine was well versed in politics and used that knowledge to forcefully steer her husband through the miasma of legislation and spin – all the way to the Presidential Palace.

She would stop at nothing to get what she wanted and that thought terrified Laura.

After all this time, there could only be one possible reason that Christine would reappear in the middle of an election - she knew about the affair and wanted something in exchange for her silence.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to bugsfic on LJ for the fantastic beta.

I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

Electional Blackmail Part 4: 'It's Personal?'

Bill hit the light switch as he entered the head; fluorescent tubes buzzed in protest as they flickered into action.

Resting a hand on either side of the sink, he leant forward, tilting his chin to the mirror, taking in his dishevelled appearance.

"I look like shit." He spoke aloud in the small room; his voice hoarsened by the looseness of his vocal cords.

Bill twisted a tap and water spluttered from the faucet, spraying the sink and surrounding objects with cool liquid.

'_Laura'_

He ducked to splash cold water on his face, fingers scratching over a fresh layer of stubble that had sprouted overnight on his craggy skin – Laura's parting words ringing loudly in his ears.

"_It's personal."_

He knew it wasn't her intention – but her words had stung. They had plagued his mind since her hurried retreat from his cabin, deprived him of his much-needed sleep.

He thought they had gotten past keeping secrets.

'_What is in that letter?'_

He rose, water dripping from his chin as he stared intently at his reflection; deep blue, bloodshot eyes stared back.

He knew that he should honour her request for privacy.

Instead he reached for the comm.

"Get me Jaffe."

TBC

Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:** I'm rubbish at grammar…luckily Bugs at LJ is a fantastic Beta – Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters below and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Electional Blackmail Part 5: Old Habits Die Hard**

"Thank you for your concern – but I'm fine now Bill." Laura spoke quietly into the mouthpiece of her office phone, whilst her entourage busied themselves in preparation for the election. "Really I…I must apologise for my outburst yesterday." She leant back in her chair. "I haven't been sleeping very well lately and I overreacted…"

"No need to apologise," Bill rumbled down the comm as he stood at his desk, having just dismissed Private Jaffe. "The election coming up, sleepless nights are to be expected…something in the note that caused concern?"

"No." Laura answered quickly - a little too soon to sound convincing. "No, not really…it was just a letter about…" She cast her eyes around the room for inspiration until her gaze fell upon the singular framed photograph that sat on her desk. "Billy." She covered her eyes with her hand, and sunk lower down in her leather upholstered chair – had she really just used her poor deceased aide-cum-surrogate son to hide her illicit affair?

"Billy?" Bill didn't sound convinced. "I can see why that would be upsetting."

"But I'm fine now," She lied.

"Do you know who sent it?"

"Oh, just a well-wisher sending their condolences..." Laura felt sick as she effortlessly fabricated on the spot – it appeared that lying about her affair with Richard was like riding a bike. "They handed the note to one of your guards…it must have been placed on your desk knowing I would be returning to your quarters after the debate…honestly, it's nothing to worry about."

"Very well Madame President," Bill responded flatly, purposefully using her title. "I wish you a good day."

"Thank you Admiral. You too."

Laura slowly got to her feet and trailing her fingers over the smiling face of Billy in the photograph, she sent him a silent apology.

xXx

When the line at Laura's end went dead, Bill stood holding the comm close to his chest.

'_Laura lied to me_.' He felt sickened. '_Even worse, she lied about Billy_.'

A rapping at the door dragged Bill from his reverie and he turned his head to see the silvery grey hair of Doc Cottle emerging from around the hatch.

"You wanted to speak with me, Admiral?"

"I did Major." Bill replaced the comm in its holder and signalled for Cottle to take a seat. "Private Jaffe just got done telling me – you gave him a letter addressed to President Roslin?"

TBC

Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes:** Thanks again to Bugs at LJ for the much needed beta work!

Longer chapter this time guys, but because I love a challenge - it's still written in drabbles that are exactly 300/200/100 or 50 words long

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters below and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Electional Blackmail Part 6: Old Friends**

"I'll be fine on my own from here, gentlemen," Laura addressed her guards, "this won't take long."

If she were about to be reconnected with her past indiscretions, the last thing Laura wanted was an audience.

She squared her shoulders, turned on her heel and moved purposefully down the corridor. Her guards exchanged worried glances as she continued the short distance without them, but stayed put nonetheless.

The Prometheus was a peculiar vessel. Before the fall of the colonies, it was an agricultural freighter transporting livestock from Aerilon to its sister planets. It appeared, Laura noted with distaste, that the smell of cattle had permanently lodged itself in the filtration system.

More recently however, the freighter had earned a reputation for darker dealings, playing host to the fleet's seedy black-market traders. This was certainly not the sort of place Laura would have ever expected to find the classy Christine Adar.

'_Maybe I got it wrong… maybe the note was from a different Christine?'_ Laura clung to that small glimmer of hope.

The upper deck of The Prometheus used to be divided into offices and living quarters for a handful of labourers, however this area and the cargo hold below was now home to more than 500 people - which was why Laura found it odd that the corridor leading to Christine's quarters was completely deserted.

The passageway was narrow and winding, dank and depressing and as Laura walked, the clip-clop of the worn heels of her stilettos on the aluminium flooring echoed around the hallway. The ship was eerily quiet and Laura picked up her pace, beginning to regret leaving her guards behind.

As she neared her destination, the familiar sound of metal on metal contact was dulled only by the thud of Laura's own heart beating in her chest.

xXx

"A patient gave it to me." Cottle answered gruffly. "She said something about wanting to show her support for Roslin's campaign…"

"She?" Bill asked eagerly. _'The letter is from a woman.' _

At that revelation, Bill felt a sense of relief that both surprised and confused him. '_Why did I assume it was from a man? Why am I relieved it's not?_

"That's right…" Cottle raised an eyebrow suspiciously, noticing that Bill's stoic mask had faltered. "Why'd you ask?"

"There's procedure for contacting the president, Major." Bill quickly recovered "Protocol to be adhered to…"

"I know all that, Admiral," Cottle waved his arm dismissively between them, "but I didn't see any harm – just a sick woman wanting to show her support..."

Bill chose to ignore Cottle's insubordinate attitude, having long ago grown accustomed to the crotchety doctor's manner.

"She's sick?"

"Most patients are." Cottle responded curtly.

"Cancer." It wasn't a question, but a statement. That singular word filled Bill with dread – had Laura's remission halted? Bill was beginning to understand what had caused Laura to lie to him, which was why he was taken aback by Cottle's response.

"Cancer?" The doctor harrumphed. "That'd give us a chance at a frakkin' cure…"

xXx

'_Number 22._'

As per Christine's written instructions, room 22 was located at the end of the corridor and Laura's pace slowed as she reached the hatch. Nerves clutched at her insides, causing her arm to shake as she rested her knuckles against the cool metal door – poised to knock.

She took a deep breath, bracing herself for the inevitable confrontation that awaited her on the opposite side of the door. But before Laura could alert the occupant to her arrival, her heart started and she jumped backwards at the loud clunking of the hatch unlocking from the other side. It appeared somebody already knew that she was here.

'_Gods' _Laura raised her hand, splaying her fingers across her chest in an effort to calm her pounding heart. She held her breath and watched the hatch slowly creep open, creaking on its hinges as it moved - disclosing a pitch black room beyond.

"H-hello?" Laura called out weakly - her throat was dry, her speech was hoarse. "Christine?"

After a few beats of unnerving silence, Laura took a last look over her shoulder before edging forward into the dark, anxiously accepting the open hatch as an invitation to enter the room.

xXx

Bill frowned, contemplating Cottle's response. '_If it wasn't a letter from a cancer patient that upset Laura…what was it?' _

"What's her name?"

"I don't know."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I don't know." Cottle snapped. "She has retrograde-amnesia Admiral. She doesn't remember who the frak she is."

xXx

Laura gingerly stepped over the threshold to the room, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light.

The space appeared quite large and from what Laura could make out, it was cluttered with boxes -but there wasn't a person in sight.

'_Somebody opened that door.'_

Laura stood awkwardly in the arc of light cast from the fluorescent tubes in the hallway, not daring to move into the room without sight of its hidden occupant. Through narrowed eyes she scaled the walls for movement, but when nothing surfaced, Laura inhaled shakily and called out once more.

"Who's in here?"

xXx

"Amnesia?"

"That's right." Cottle shifted in his chair and fished into the front pocket of his lab coat for a smoke. "You mind, Admiral?"

"Go ahead."

Cottle placed the tightly rolled paper between thin lips and flicked open his lighter as Bill pressed on. "Amnesia brought on by what?"

"She was on Caprica when the Colonies were attacked, suffered major head trauma." Cottle tugged on his cigarette, inhaling deeply. "She arrived on Galactica in a coma – been that way till about 3 weeks ago."

'_Is she someone from Laura's past?' _Bill's mind whirled at the possibility.

"She carried no identification?" Bill reached into his desk draw and removed a small steel ashtray for the Doctor to use. "Nothing you could use to trace her past?"

"Not a Gods damned thing." Cottle shrugged, tapping ash into the receptacle; a steady stream of white smoke emerging from his nostrils. "It's a frakkin' mystery."

Bill slumped back in his chair defeatedly. "And nobody in the fleet recognises her? Take it you've circulated her photograph?"

"What do you think?" Cottle's snappy retort resulted in a harsh glare from his superior so swiftly that he moved the conversation on. "It's not quite that simple, Admiral"

xXx

"I knew you'd come."

Laura spun around with her heart in her throat as a voice emerged from behind the open hatch; the smooth tone slicing through the silence like a knife through butter.

"You…you startled me." Laura regained her breath and took a cautious step backwards. She could see the outline of a woman in the corner of the room, but shadows still obscured her identity.

The bitterness lacing the woman's words however, was confirmation enough. "As was my intention."

Laura stiffened. "What do you want, Christine?"

The feminine silhouette moved closer to the doorway, light touching the tips of her shoes. "What? No warm greeting for your old friend?" She chortled. "Getting right down to business, I now see what he saw in you."

"You knew." Laura's shoulders slumped. _'Of course she did._'

"Richard was never very good at keeping secrets."

"But you never…"

"What? Said anything? Long as Richard had his whores, he kept his dirty hands off me."

Laura blinked, slowly absorbing her words.

"Oh how sweet…you thought you were the only one." Christine laughed heartily. "Honey, he'd been sleeping around for years before he laid eyes on you. Thankfully, this time I think it paid off."

"Meaning?"

"Thought that a smart girl like you would've figured that out already?"

Laura raised her chin defensively. "Blackmail."

"Bingo."

"What do you want?" Laura narrowed her eyes, and took a small step forwards, squinting into the darkness to see more of her adversary. Yet when Laura finally caught a glimpse of the woman's features, she recoiled to the light.

"Like what you see?" Christine mocked Laura's reaction.

"God's, I'm so sorry…"

"Save it, bitch." Christine snapped as she followed Laura into the light, unveiling the true horror of her hideously disfigured face. "Just get me what I need."

TBC

I would love to know what you think so far! Thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author Notes:** Thanks again to Bugs for the much needed beta work!

Electional Blackmail 7: Indiscretions

At being called a bitch, Laura recovered from the shock of seeing Christine's injuries. "Why should I give you anything? I won the last election – what makes you think what you have to say will make a difference?"

"From what Tom Zarek tells me, you won last time because Baltar was your right-hand man."

"Zarek?" Laura's stomach tightened in response to his name.

"That make you nervous, Laura?"

"Tom Zarek is a criminal."

"See." Christine's scarred lips twisted into a wicked smile. "Past indiscretions count."

"This is different."

"Is it?" If Christine Adar had eyebrows, they would have lifted to her hairline. "Tom Zarek didn't lose in a landslide. People were on his side. There are those who view him as a freedom fighter."

"Richard didn't," Laura retorted bitterly.

Christine narrowed her eyes. "You got the family vote. What _would _they think if they knew their wholesome President got the position of Secretary of Education on her back?" She turned on her heel and stalked into the darkness.

Laura stood in stunned silence, her mouth slightly agape - but before she had even had the chance to respond, Christine spun back to face her.

"Or was it on your knees? I know Richard just _loved_ to get a blow job in his office."

Laura flushed crimson, partly through rage, partly through humiliation as she recalled being pinned underneath Richards's desk, when a delegate had entered unannounced. It made her feel dirty and cheap, but had turned Richard on immensely.

Laura found her voice. "How dare you?"

"How dare I?" Christine barked, "Let's remember who the wronged party is here."

"I worked hard to get that position – my relationship with Richard had nothing to do with it."

"That may be true…" Christine shrugged. "But will the people see it that way?"

End Notes:

Thanks for reading – I know it was only a short instalment this time, but I intend to post again later in the week


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author Notes: As promised, here is the next instalment! Bugs = great beta! Cheers me dears

Electional Black Mail 8 - Malicious Intent

Bill's brow furrowed; something about Cottle's description of the mysterious patient troubled him.

How could somebody with no memory of their past - send a letter to Laura that could provoke such a reaction?

It hadn't taken Bill long to connect the dots; the woman's amnesia was a lie. She had malicious intent and with the election on the horizon – her timing was impeccable.

Bill's mouth twitched. "I want to see her file."

"Can't do that, Admiral." Cottle shook his head firmly. "Doctor-patient -"

"- Confidentiality," Bill sneered, finishing the doctor's sentence as he pushed a hand through his hair and got to his feet. "I think you've broken that oath already, Major."

"Physically handing you her file is different, Admiral." Cottle snapped.

"Still…" Bill softened his tone, remembering that he wasn't actually angry at Cottle – just frustrated at the situation. "This concerns the wellbeing of the President - which makes it a military issue."

Cottle sceptically raised an eyebrow. "You think she's lying? That she's got something on President Roslin?"

"You're damn right - I do." Bill glowered down at the doctor, wondering how he hadn't suspected something himself. This woman must be a piece of work to have avoided the cynical Doctor's detection. "This reeks."

The doctor was silent for a few beats, seemingly contemplating the admiral's words – his meetings with the patient in question playing out behind weary eyes.

"Alright," Cottle eventually conceded, shifting awkwardly in his seat. After his years in service, being duped by a patient must have been a bitter pill to swallow. "What's the plan?"

Bill sank down onto his seat and reached for the com. "Where does this woman live?"

x

A short while later, Bill Adama stepped off of a Raptor and on to the flight deck of the Prometheus.

TBC

End Notes:

Just a short one this time . Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes:** Thanks to Bugs for being a patient beta…I promise to stop abusing the em dash!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters below; I am only borrowing them and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Electional Blackmail Part 9: Snooping**

Within seconds of leaving the flight deck, Bill rounded a corner and all but ran into Laura's guards.

'_Frak!' _He scrambled backwards and pressed against the bulkhead – feeling a little ridiculous as he peered around the corner at the unsuspecting Marines. '_Laura must be close by.'_

Bill couldn't let Laura know that he was here. She believed that he was respecting her privacy and if he wanted to help her with whatever her predicament was – for now it had to remain that way. If Laura were to find him snooping, she would shut him out completely, severing their friendship in an instant.

'_That can't happen.'_ Bill rested against the bulkhead, considering his options.

He knew the odds of finding this mysterious woman on the densely inhabited Prometheus were already against him and now he had to avoid both Laura and her guards to boot. _'It's my duty to protect the President.' _He rationalised, although deep down Bill knew that being there for Laura ran much deeper than that.

Deciding that '_that'_ particular line of thought was probably best left alone, Bill returned to the flight deck to find an alternative route to the over populated living quarters of the ship.

xXx

"What business do you have with Tom Zarek?" Laura asked, attempting to sound as collected as possible.

"I have a vested interest in President Baltar's campaign for office." Christine answered simply. "And Mr Zarek is a frequent visitor to this ship."

Laura harrumphed. "Yes, this vessel is popular with the debauched." She retorted bitterly before she caught herself, "Does he know who you are?"

Christine had a wicked gleam in her eye as her scarred and twisted lips quirked into a lopsided smile. "Not yet."

Laura set her jaw and repeated her earlier question, this time with considerably more venom, "What do you want, Christine?"

"I am a woman of considerable means, Laura." Christine turned slowly and wandered into the darkness. "So I'm used to a certain…shall we say…" She spun to face Laura and leant against a tall shelving unit at the back of the room. "…standard of living."

"We've all made sacrifices…"

"Have we?" Christine pushed herself from the shelving unit causing the items on the top shelf to wobble precariously as she careened towards Laura. "Have you any idea what it's like to never shower? To have to defecate in front of other people? To have sleep on a pile of rags every night?"

"I…no…"

"And that's just the icing on the cake, sweetheart," Christine spat as she hovered mere inches from Laura's face. "I have to endure all of that - looking like this!"

Laura was stunned into silence.

"Of course you don't understand." Christine took a step backwards and Laura released a shaky breath. "Lucky Laura Roslin," Christine mocked. "She frakked my husband and became President."

"It's been no pleasure cruise Christine, I assure you."

"Oh that's right…you had breast cancer." Christine narrowed her eyelashless eyes. "Tell me…How exactly did Doc Cottle cure the incurable?"

xXx

"…_looking like this!"_ A woman's shrill voice echoed through the corridors of the Prometheus – gracing the ears of the sector's only other occupant – who stopped dead in his tracks.

In his downtime, the shrewd Admiral had taken it upon himself to study the intricacies of every ship in the fleet; whilst at war, one never knew when such information would prove useful. Although sneaking around the Prometheus behind Laura's back was not quite how Bill had imagined putting that knowledge to use, right now he was certainly glad of it.

From memory, Bill knew that during the vessel's agricultural service, this area was used to store chemicals for farming and feed for livestock. Due to the cold and damp conditions, it was now one of only a few sectors not used as living quarters, making the deserted corridors and rooms a perfect location to meet unobserved.

Bill tread purposefully, yet softly towards the sound of muffled voices -coming to a halt when he reached the hatch at the very end of the corridor. Holding his breath, he placed an ear against the cold metal of the door and listened intently.

"_Neither my cancer nor my cure are any of your concern."_

"_Oh really? As a voting member of the constituency, am I not entitled to know how my so-named 'dying leader' was miraculously cured? The recession of your cancer has rendered the prophecy moot, Madame President."_

There was a long, silent pause before Laura eventually spoke. _"I'll ask you one last time Christine – what is it that you want?"_

'_Who is Christine?_' The Admiral looked cautiously over his shoulder, feeling very exposed. If Laura were to leave the room now, there would be nowhere for him to hide.

Reluctantly, Bill paused his eavesdropping and retreated into an adjoining storage room.

TBC

Thanks for reading.

Happy New Year!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters below; I am only borrowing them and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author Notes: **Thanks to Bugs for the beta!

**Electional Blackmail Part 10: A Deal and a Reveal.**

Bill pressed his ear flush to the metal of the dividing wall.

The women were arguing - of that much he was certain, however the shouting had stopped. Their voices were now nothing but a chorus of muffled sounds and only occasionally, would a clear word reach his straining ears.

xXx

"Alright." Christine folded her arms at her chest. "I want off this ship."

"Understandably." Laura narrowed her eyes as she considered Christine's request. "Where do you have in mind?"

"Cloud Nine," she said resolutely. "And not just any room; I want a suite."

Laura scoffed, "I don't know what you've heard about living conditions elsewhere in the fleet Christine, but we have a severe overcrowding problem; Cloud Nine being no exception."

"So." The other woman shrugged nonchalantly. "Make an exception."

"You expect me to evict people from their home because you have a taste for the extravagant?" Laura asked incredulously. "I mean, have you heard yourself? Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

Laura clenched her jaw and shook her head firmly. "I won't do it."

"Not even to save your own ass?" A mocking smile twisted Christine's lips. "I suppose I could go to Baltar. If I help him win the election…I'm sure he'll be happy to oblige…"

"Those suites house families with children."

"That's crap!" Christine snapped, her patience with Laura beginning to wan. "Tell me, where was all this concern for _my_ family? Did you give any thought to _my_ children when you were frakking _my_ husband?"

xXx

"Well, I heard that."

Bill's inquisitive ear was still pressed to the wall, yet he found himself completely unperturbed by the new information.

'_So, Laura had an affair_.' He shrugged. _'Not as if monogamy was one of the 'four pillars' of Caprica City…there's got to be more to this… '_

xXx

Not for the first time in her presidency, Laura found herself trapped between a rock and a hard place. If she refused Christine, there was a strong chance that she would lose the election, and as her astute adversary had pointed out, that would probably mean the families being turned-out anyway.

'_Bigger picture Laura,'_ she told herself. _'Gaius Baltar cannot become President.'_

"Why go to all this trouble? If a suite on Cloud Nine is all you desire…" Laura played devil's advocate. "…why not go straight to Baltar?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask that question…" Christine took a confident step forwards, closing the space between them. "And I'll tell you a secret." She invaded Laura's personal space, forcing the president to move backwards. "I'm not voting for Baltar."

"Why? Do you have nothing on him? Nothing you could use to your advantage?"

"You're so cynical." Christine began to slowly circle around Laura. The president stood her ground; her eyes focussed dead ahead as the other woman spoke from the shadows behind. "But you're not entirely wrong - information is power, after all."

"So, I can't be sure this is will be your only demand?"

"I guess not." Christine reappeared as she continued. "And before you get any ideas _Madame President _– I've heard about your trigger-happy air-locking. Just so you know, if I go missing, this information _will_ leak."

The women locked eyes and Laura's narrowed – the corners of her lips turning upwards in a tight grimace. _'A rock…and a hard place.' _

"Alright." Laura finally found her voice, outstretching her arm." A room on Cloud Nine -not a suite…I'm prepared to offer you no more."

Christine's disfigured nostrils flared; she set her jaw and nodded her head - before clasping the Presidents hand with her own. "Deal."

xXx

Bill heard the hatch to the other room open and close, followed by the familiar clip-clop of the president's heels.

He opened his hatch a crack and listened to Laura retreat into the distance - before swiftly heading to the room next door.

He pushed the heavy door open forcefully; a gust of air causing dust particles to dance in the light emitted from the corridor outside.

"Show yourself," Bill demanded to the seemingly empty room; the Admiral knew when he wasn't alone.

"Admiral…" A woman purred from a darkened corner of the room, "…to what do I owe this pleasure?"

TBC

Thanks for reading – I would love to know what you think so far…


	11. Chapter 11

Author Notes: A drabble series that starts during LDYB part 1. It has an AU twist, but falls back into canon in the end.

I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Electional Blackmail Chapter 11: Advances**

Bill spun to see a figure emerging from shadows in a darkened corner of the room.

The silhouette of a woman glided towards him and Bill braced himself for the visual – already knowing of her injuries; but still unsure of what to expect.

He watched uneasily; as the light emitting from the hallway touched the tip of her toes and slowly travelled upwards. Her movement revealed her body inch by inch until finally, the light exposed her battered features in all their gruesome glory.

She had burn scars covering the right side of her face; her nose was disfigured, the skin around her lips seemed tight - it blurred the definition of her lips. She was void of eyelashes and eyebrows and there was not a single hair on the front right-side of her scalp.

As a soldier, Bill had seen horrific injuries; but one in particular had scarred him more than any another. As the mysterious woman emerged from the shadows - for a split-second Bill was staring at Jaycie. The injuries this woman revealed to him bore a startling resemblance to those of his first love, who had been severely wounded in the Cylon war.

His stomach tensed; queasiness washed over him and he swallowed back bile that was burning his throat.

'_Jaycie…'_ He hadn't thought of her in months, and now the image he was faced with forced memories to surface that he would sooner forget; it felt as though he'd been punched in the gut.

But this woman wasn't Jaycie and despite her suffering, Bill knew she posed a threat to someone he cared for.

It took every ounce of self-discipline Bill had to not close his eyes to the burned and tortured image.

Yet despite all of this, his expression remained stoic. "Christine, I presume?"

xXx

Christine peered into the light that flooded the centre of the room and was surprised to find herself in the presence of the esteemed Admiral of the Fleet.

'_Interesting…_'

Her experience in politics had taught her the importance of having a strong working relationship between government and military. But naturally, knowing first hand of Laura's propensity to jump into bed with powerful men - Christine had always assumed that the bond between the two leaders was more than simply platonic.

However, assumption being the mother of all frak-ups, she also knew that it was never wise to make blind accusations.

'_His attendance here may be innocent…'_

Perhaps the Admiral had heard that President Roslin was taking an unscheduled flight to the hub of the black market. That would certainly make the formidable man suspicious, _'but suspicious enough to blindly follow her here? Doubtful…'_

Christine smiled to herself as she moved towards him.

'_Laura can't know that he's here.'_ President Roslin had vacated the room mere seconds before the Admiral burst in; surely the two would have crossed paths in the corridor. _'He's been hiding…' _

"Christine, I presume?" Adama asked, his gruffness exaggerated by the silence of their surroundings.

His poker face bore no reaction to her injuries; almost as if he had been expecting the sight.

'_So, the Admiral was listening…but how much did he hear?'_

"That's right, Admiral…" Christine smirked; as she formulated a plan in her beautifully manipulative mind. "But Christine who?"

"You tell me." The Admiral didn't miss a beat; his tone remained level and his piercing, blue eyes refused to leave hers.

'_He doesn't know_.'Christine acknowledged; a sly smile creeping across her lips_, 'this is going to be fun.' _

"Why, Admiral…I'm surprised that you don't recognise me_…" _She teased; leaning in closer. "…I'm Christine Adar."

xXx

Laura sank into the chair and buckled-up as the raptor left the landing-bay. She removed her glasses and brought a shaky hand up to massage her brow; feeling the concerned gaze of her guards upon her, she twisted to look out of the window.

'_Oh Gods, Richard…' _

Laura had no excuses; she knew Richard was married, knew the risk involved politically and yet she couldn't stop.

She had tried to; for the best part of three years Laura had repelled Richard's advances, which seemed to only make him want her more.

It had started with appreciative glances at luncheons and galas, then came the compliments, and soon the lingering touches.

A woman knows.

"Work for me, Laura." She remembered him requesting; at a benefit for a Children's Hospital. "Come join my campaign."

They had stepped out onto the balcony for a smoke; he was standing dangerously close.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Richard."

He had smirked at that; a flirtatious side smile twitching at his lips. "And why is that, Laura?"

"Because you're married." She had answered flatly, inhaling a drag off her cigarette and looking out onto the city below. "And I'm engaged."

He didn't ask why that would matter; the heat between them was palpable. Still, he seemed to like her acknowledgement that there was something there. "In that order?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Does that fact I'm married bother you more than the fact you're engaged?"

She was taken aback by his overconfidence, and if she were really truthful with herself - a little turned-on.

After a beat, she stubbed her cigarette out firmly in the ashtray. "Goodnight, Richard," she said curtly, before turning on her heel and heading back through the ballroom.

"Sleep well, Laura," she heard him call from behind.

That night, sleep never came.

TBC

End Notes: Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** Laura's past catches up with her when, Richard Adar's wife surfaces in the fleet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters below; I am only borrowing them and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended

**Author Notes:** Thanks to bugsfic for the awesome beta work

**Spoilers: **Seems odd to write this about a fic based on a series that ended so long ago… but I know that not everyone reading this has seen the whole series yet ;). There are not really any spoilers as such – but the last section will make a bit more sense once you have seen the series finale.

**Electional Blackmail Part 12: Reckless Behaviour**

Bill's mouth twitched as did his left eye whilst he struggled to maintain his composure.

"You didn't know?" Mock surprise was evident in Christine's tone.

"Know what?" Bill knew what Christine was insinuating; but truthfully, he couldn't think of anything else to say.

'_How could Laura sleep with that…that man? Why do I care so much?'_

"You're a man of the world, Admiral – I don't think I need to spell it out for you."

Bill rearranged his stance and crossed his arms at his chest, but said nothing as he gathered his thoughts...his jealous thoughts.

"Apparently I do." Christine shrugged and turned sharply, coming to rest against a steel table to Bill's right. "Your commander and chief, Admiral… your leader of the free people…is nothing but a little slut."

"Don't talk about the President that way," Bill spat, barely containing the anger that bubbled just beneath the surface.

"Why?" Christine threw her arms in the air exasperatedly. "What else would you call her? I mean, the woman was sleeping with my husband, "she scoffed, "their affair went on for years, apparently."

Bill felt a flash of sympathy for Christine; he knew betrayal all too well. Being a soldier meant long stints away from home; it turned out the lonely nights had proved too much for his ex-wife. Carolanne had slapped him with her years of infidelity after she filed for divorce. Just because Bill found out once they were separated, didn't mean it hurt him any less. "Relationships are complicated."

"Not really." Christine pushed herself off of the table and moved slowly towards him. "If you think about it, they're just about give and take." She came to stand directly in front of him. "Laura gave, Richard took …and then…" Christine cocked her head. "…then he gave her a job."

xXx

As Colonial One came into view, Laura dropped her gaze to her lap – blinking as her eyes welled with moisture; this was all such a mess.

'_I was reckless and now I'm being punished.' _

She blinked back her tears and raised her head; inhaling deeply in an effort to compose herself.

Laura had been drawn to Richard from the moment she met him – but she had fought the attraction. She had fought it for his family and her then fiancé; too many hearts would have been broken. They were never in love – it was just a silly infatuation on both parts, which Laura thought would eventually pass.

Her fiancé had been called Lucas. He was a doctor; a handsome and kind hearted man. She should have been happy…

On the surface, they were the perfect couple. Family had barraged them with questions of marriage and children; Laura was in her late thirties and 'not getting any younger,' so inevitably they moved down that path.

But the engagement was destined to fail.

There was no flare, no passion and eventually – it had fizzled out.

They had parted in their sixth year; two months before a tragic accident changed her life irreparably.

xXx

Christine played the woman scorned well, but she had been aware of her husband's affair – almost from the get-go. Their marriage had nearly always been one of convenience; she wasn't about to give up what they had built together just because her husband couldn't keep his dick in his pants.

She had wanted political office as much as Richard - so she turned a blind eye to his infidelity. Besides… she had been no angel.

The Admiral was staring her down; he hadn't responded to the bombshell that she'd just dropped and Christine was growing impatient. But just as she was about to turn away, to change tactics – she glimpsed it. Christine saw hurt in his stormy blue eyes; it was gone in a flash to be replaced with animosity – but she'd seen it…Which was enough. "Doesn't fill you with confidence, does it?"

"What's that?"

"That a woman who got a job the 'old fashioned way' is now in a position of such power."

"You're full of crap."

"Am I?"

"Is that what you're blackmailing her with? People won't believe it."

"Family is important, Admiral – even more so at the end of the worlds."

"I won't let you do this."

"Really? How do you intend to stop me?" Christine narrowed her eyes. "I'm not some hack, Admiral. I have insurance; anything happens to me and the cat's out the bag."

Bill's jaw tensed.

Sleeping with Laura hadn't been Richard's first betrayal, but interestingly it had been his last; which Christine had to admit…Did sting a bit. As she watched Bill's inner struggle, it appeared to her that whatever hold Laura Roslin once had over her husband - she had over the Admiral too.

"Speaking of blackmail, Admiral…" Christine smiled, knowingly. "What would Laura think if she knew you were here?"

xXx

At the time of the accident, Laura was no stranger to loss.

Her mother's battle with cancer had been painfully slow - yet that time emotionally prepared her for the inevitable. But when in the blink of an eye, her whole family was taken…

No more boxing matches with her father or lunches with her sisters…no new niece or nephew.

Just like that.

Sudden loss was different - it had made Laura react differently.

The shift wasn't instantaneous, but her course had been set…

_As she sank slowly - taking him inch by delicious inch, Laura felt something within her change._

_She had always been a good girl. She did as she was told; she was kind to her family and friends….But what had that gotten her?_

_Everybody she had ever loved was dead._

_Fully seated, she rocked her hips and the young man beneath her groaned; looking up with such adoration._

_He brought a hand to her breast, pinching a nipple between his fingers – causing heat to travel south to where their bodies were joined; a telling dampness meeting the nimble digits of his other hand. _

_Sean Ellison was awakening something within Laura that she had thought was long dead. _

_Laura felt desirable; she felt free._

_She wanted to feel like that for the rest of her life._

_The rhythmical ministrations pushed her closer to the edge and she threw her head backwards, gripping Sean's muscular legs -supporting her weight as together, they increased the pace._

_She came first; which was such a rarity. But as Laura trembled around him and her limbs became weak - it wasn't the gorgeous man beneath her that filled her sated mind. _

_It was Richard._

_She would accept his job offer – and all that came with it._

"_All the way to the end."_


End file.
